


Gull

by LamSauce



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: :O???, Angst, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drowning, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grooming, I either absolutely adore bluejays with all my heart, I suppose this counts as angst, Legend is bad at self care™, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Oh joy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort of? - Freeform, THATS A TAG??, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, just straight up die, no beta we die, or want them dead, sidenote: Legend’s a bluejay, usually the first option but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamSauce/pseuds/LamSauce
Summary: All the other Links have wings, and Wind is, evidently, jealous.A wingfic, from the point of view of Wind, seeing everyone else's wings without having any of his own (yet)
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Wild

Wind was jealous.

This wasn't anything new, not by any means, but the expression on his face grew deeper and deeper into envy every second they were in this situation.

They were in Wild's Hyrule. With long, flowing rivers, tall, spiking mountains, and most importantly, bright, spanning skies. The far expanse of skies were almost always clear- and even when they weren't, you could easily move only an hour's away, and have no clouds above your head again. Perfect weather for flying, and there were rarely ever things in your way. 

That was, of course, if you were any of the other Links. 

Almost all of them had wings. All sorts of different wings, from all sorts of different places in time. Everyone, because Hylia probably hated him, besides Wind. Grandma continued to tell him he’d get them someday, he just had to be patient. Easy for her to say, she was at _least_ a century old, and more than three quarters of that century was _with_ wings. (He loved her dearly, but Wind often wondered how much of her childhood she actually remembered.)

And here they were again, at the base of a mountain. This one was different than the rest, with a gaping split dividing the mountain in two, but it was still a peak all the same. It would be so much easier if Wind just had wings- the group wouldn’t have to walk all the time, have to scout everything out, figure out new plans on how to get Wind across things. They could just _fly_ all the time!

..Okay, that wasn’t entirely true. Twilight didn’t have wings either, so it was also his fault, and not everyone was fit for flying long periods of time. Four certainly couldn’t, with his tiny, speedy wings, and Hyrule would have a hard time, too.

So it was everyone’s fault, really. Wind was just mad cause he couldn’t blame them- or he’d also be blaming himself.

(Sometimes he doubted if he’d ever grow wings at all. Maybe it was Hylia’s way of getting back at him, for forcing her to acknowledge him as a hero compared to everyone else. It was a stupid thought, really, but a thought that refused to leave.)

“We’re at Dueling Peaks!” Wild exclaimed to the group, simultaneously catching the attention of everyone else and dragging Wind out of his brooding. “There’s a stable just past here, where we can stop and eat something.” The youngest’s stomach growled at just the thought.

”There’s a pathway through the mountain, but there’s a lot of monsters there. We can go around the mountain, but that’ll take much longer. Or we can fly over it, but.. y’know..” The blond gestured vaguely in Wind’s direction- which, to be fair, Four was standing next to him. But still, it made his nose furl, and his eyebrows to lower.

Obviously, Wind let go of his expressions again, because not a second after Wild said that, everyone was staring at the tiny, seething pirate.

”Or we could.. go down the middle. Stab some things!” Wild tried at a cheerful voice, to bring the mood back up, but the pure, unadulterated rage radiating off of Wind was too much. (It often was.)

Don’t get him wrong- Wind had nothing against Wild. Truly! He rather enjoyed the other’s cooking, and his tendency to do absolutely insane things every hour. But Wild’s strong wings, his totally-not-drowned Hyrule, his ability to _explore_ and _adventure_ in a way Wind never had, were really weighing Wind’s opinion of him down. Which was unfair, absolutely, but that didn’t stop his envy.

”No.” He said, glaring at a tiny, not even inch tall plant growing out of the dirt. ( _Fuck you, plant._ ) “We’ll go whatever’s easiest for most of you.” 

_Most of_ you. _Not_ me.

The group shared glances. A few asked _what is the easiest?_ with their eyes, while the others were more concerned about the mood of their group.

No one said anything, until a usually outspoken boy timidly offered something.

”I need to scout out ahead.. do you want to come with, Wind?”

What? 

Wild was asking if he wanted to _scout-_ y’know, from the _skies_. 

“Wild, I can’t fly.”

”I know.”

There was.. absolute cold set determination sparkling in those blue eyes of Wild’s. Far too strong to say no to, let alone ignore. And so, with a small nod, the two trudged away from the other Links, seven bewildered stares following them.

”Okay, so, what are we really doing?”

Wild turned to look at him, his hair whipping around in the chilled wind. “What? We’re scouting, like I said.”

”Like, in the sky? I already said, I can’t fly-“

”I already said, I know.”

”You better not be flinging me with your time-stoppy magic.” Wind’s eyes narrowed, and Wild laughed.

”No time-stoppy magic, promise.”

They finally reached a small cliff on the side of the mountain, flowing green grass tens of feet below them. Wind could see a lizalfos from here, hopping back and forth. It looked green, and the one next to it was.. blue? Wait, no, maybe it was purple. And what was that behind it? A bokoblin-

Before he could make out any of the other monsters, a heavy weight _SLAMMED_ into his back, sending Wind tumbling off the rocks. Clutching him under the arms was Wild, who was laughing to himself- oh my god he was _laughing_ they're going to _die_ and he's _LAUGHING-_

Seconds before splattering all over the ground, Wind was forced upwards with almost as much force as he had been falling- air flung around him, ruffling his hair and forcing his clothing up and around. 

He swore he saw Wild grinning, but it was hard to see when Wind was still trying to comprehend what was happening. 

And now they were.. in the air?

Oh. 

_Oh boy._

They were flying- or, rather, Wild was flying, and Wind was clutching on for dear life. Powerful, black wings pumped above the two, keeping them afloat in the air. They were already so far off the ground, and it had only been a few moments. White knuckles gripped the back of a blue tunic, as Wind screwed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see, if he looked down he'd fall, and die, because what else are you supposed to do when hurtling towards the ground oh dear Hylia why would you do this to me-

"Wind, open your eyes."

He didn't want to. He really, _really_ didn't want to, it would be so much easier for him to yell at Wild to bring him back down to the ground where it was safe.

He didn't.

Instead, the young teen cracked open a single eye. Just squinting, and the first thing he made out was Wild's deep, blue eyes glittering in the sunset. Colors splashed across his scars, and the pure exhilaration on his face was enough to make Wind open his eyes the rest of the way.

And the view? Was _breathtaking._

You could see everything from the sky, the gray, freezing mountain, glittering snow coating the sides and trees. The river below them looked almost neon in the purples and oranges of the sunset, the clouds in the sky matching the flowing water on the ground. There was so much, such a beautiful view, that Wind couldn't pay attention to anything else.

Nothing mattered anymore. Only now, this exact moment, with winds of all temperatures rushing past, and the steady beat of large black wings. Only now, a watercolor painting of a landscape spread across below his feet. 

Too invested in the beautiful view that Wild, _everyone_ surely got to see every day, Wind didn't see the loving gaze the other Link looked at him with.


	2. Legend

The group decided to go down the middle of Dueling Peaks, after Twilight gave Wild a scolding for endangering Wind, and for running everyone else who saw them into a panic. The teenager was true to his word about going through the middle, though- there were monsters, but they were fairly weak and wasy to dispatch.

Now, most of them were sitting outside the stable around a fire, while Wild got cooking ingredients and Twilight and Time tried to tame wild horses. It was a beautiful night, fireflies flickering just as brightly as the fireplace and moon overhead.

Different conversations had broken out. Sky was talking to someone inside, reading some sort of “rumor book,” Legend and Warriors were making bets on who they thought would get a horse first, and Hyrule was talking to a taller man by the fire with Wind standing nearby. He hadn’t been paying attention to whatever they were talking about, until his ears perked up at a name he knew.

”Speaking of,” the taller man asked, “who’s the one with the bright hair? It matches his wings very nicely.”

”Oh, Legend?” Hyrule replied, a smile already forming. “He won’t tell anyone why his hair is pink, but it does go well with his blue wings, doesn’t it?”

Legend had such striking wings. Almost neon blue at the base, with white at the tips, and dusty black peaking through a wide range of saphire. Wind had never seen a pair of wings like that, but Sky said they had very similar, tiny bluejays on the surface. (Legend seethed any time someone brought it up.)

”Though.. is he doing okay?” The man squinted at Legend, leaning forwards in his seat slightly.

”How so?”

”Well, his wings look a little.. and I mean this in no offense, dirty? Messy?” He obviously wasn’t too concerned about it, though, with the way he flipped around to show off his own shiny, golden wings. “Proper grooming care does wonders.” 

“Yes.. erm, thank you.”

Hyrule chose that moment to be done with keeping up this conversation out of politeness, ( _God, finally._ Wind thought to himself about the older man. _He looks like someone cosplaying the King of Lions._ ) and instead started walking towards Legend curiously, Wind following closely behind. There was no way he was missing out on drama.

Warriors stopped whatever he was saying, and waved to the two of them walking closer. The way Legend’s face lit up with absolute joy at seeing the small sparrow teen, was _almost_ enough for Wind to feel bad about what was to happen next.

Almost.

Hyrule sat down next to Legend on the log, and started carding his fingers through the other’s wings. That was new, and the pink-haired Link stared at him with confusion, but didn’t push the other away.

That was, until, Hyrule opened his mouth.

”Are you taking care of your wings?”

Legend pulled his wings away, maybe too quickly, and turned to face the brown haired counterpart. “What? Of course I am.” This, however, opened the perfect chance for Warriors to see them- mishapen, bent feathers and all.

Warriors plucked a particularly mangled one, that would have matched the color of his scarf, if not for being caked in dirt and being stuck with all the other feathers after already shedding.

Just from here, Wind could already pick out four, maybe five feathers that had already fallen out and were just.. sitting there.

Ew.

”Vet, are you sure?” Warriors showed the feather to the three of them. “This is.. pretty bad. Even for you.”

”Oh, _har har_ , I’m sure you _never_ get loose feathers, with your perfect wings.”

”I mean, yeah, sure. But not to this extent.”

Hyrule and Warriors shared a worried glance over a pink head, but against their luck, Legend noticed just fine.

He chose that moment to bolt. 

The whole stable could hear a slightly panicked yell as Warriors and Hyrule started the chase, Wind quick on their heels, but would have no idea who made it. They lunged, and swerved, and jumped- at one point Hyrule hopped forward, arms outstretched, and landed flat on his face- until Legend caught his toe on a pole sticking outside the stable.

He rolled instead of falling to the ground, where he then jumped into the air and flapped his wings once, twice, three times. But Hyrule had already gotten up, and was much faster while flying. He grappled on Legend in the air- being much faster, but not any stronger.

It gave Warriors enough time to catch up, though.

He collided with the catfight in the air, sending them all tumbling to the ground, while he latched his hold under Legend’s arms and around his back, below his wings. Warriors was certainly the bigger of the two, and though Legend didn’t stop trying to get away, the captain never relented either.

It was at the moment that Wind had finally gotten to the three of them (having not flown, considering he had no wings to do so) and Hyrule was sitting unceremoniously behind Legend, when the veteran just straight up bit Warriors.

Bit him hard enough to bleed, let go, and started screaming like the world was ending as he knew it.

”Legend- Legend, shut _up,_ jesus christ-“

“-aaAAAAAAAAA-“ 

Wind kicked dirt in his mouth.

Though he would probably come for his soul later, Legend did stop screaming, in replacement of coughing and sputtering.

Hyrule very quickly got to work on grooming and fixing Legend’s wings. No questions, no scolding, just straight to self-care. (A very Hyrule thing to do, in Wind’s opinion.) The first step was to get rid of all the loose, free feathers, but even that would take a while with how badly the veteran had been treating them. 

And, of course, after not even pulling out two feathers, did Legend start screaming again. 

He was like the worst tornado siren you’d ever heard, at _just_ the right pitch to make you want to stab something. Violently. It pounded inside your skull, and forced it to be the only thing you could think about, a near-perfect C natural.

And suddenly, he just.. stopped.

It felt like the entire stable had let go a breath of relief, though no one did peer around corners or listen in on their conversation, thankfully.

Many minutes later, when Wind finally removed the hands from his ears and pried his eyes open, he certainly didn’t expect the sight he saw.

Legend had completely given up on struggling- actually, it looked more like he was enjoying the situation, now. (Later, he would throw rocks at anyone who would even mention the idea) Holding him up for Hyrule to get access to his wings, was Warriors, simultaneously carding his fingers through bubblegum hair, and picking out any loose feathers he could reach. Finally, sitting behind the previously-going-to-murder-someone-Legend, Hyrule was carefully and precariously straightening, plucking, and cleaning blue and black feathers.

Hyrule turned to him with a knowing smile, and motioned Wind over.

”C’mon, help me with this. I’ll teach you for when you have wings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Woo!!  
> This one was a little shorter than the last chapter, and for that, I apologize.  
> Also, I have a very love-hate relationship with bluejays. I did like, fifteen minutes on research about them, so this is mostly my own experiences about them lmao. Little nuisances they are  
> And please don’t misinterpret this as anything- they’re just good bros
> 
> Please give your opinion of my writing in the comments! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you very much for taking the time to read my fic. This is the first one I'll ever be posting on ao3, so I hope you all enjoy it :D  
> You can find my tumblr here: https://lamsauce.tumblr.com/


End file.
